Chat:Morning Glories 26
Morning Glories Issue 26 Tinychat from April 24, 2013 Nick Spencer Joe Eisma 0001 macey: hola, amigos 0002 gregorsly: Sup sup 0003 guest-1574799 changed nickname to vicky 0004 guest-1574550 changed nickname to mourtheglories 0005 vicky: yi 0006 vicky: yo* 0007 mourtheglories: heya 0008 gregorsly: Everybody read the issue? 0009 mourtheglories: ugh need to change my name lol 0010 mourtheglories left the room 0011 beyonce changed nickname to julia 0012 krystle entered the room 0013 guest-1574865 changed nickname to krystle 0014 vicky left the room 0015 carmen entered the room 0016 vicky entered the room 0017 guest-1574874 changed nickname to vicky 0018 guest-1574871 changed nickname to supercarmen 0019 krystle: heya macey 0020 macey: it would be kind of awful if you didn't read the issue you'd get SO SPOILED.... 0021 krystle: yes yes you would 0022 supercarmen changed nickname to carmen 0023 gregorsly: yeah dawg 0024 haley entered the room 0025 gregorsly: I really like how it helps you fill in some of the gaps, though 0026 macey: IT BEGINS!! 0027 macey: but yes that was my favorite bit 0028 guest-1574883 changed nickname to haley 0029 macey: even littler things like where vanessa's phone came from 0030 gregorsly: Issue 25's twist was awesome but it just raised more questions ... this is one that answer 0031 gregorsly: answered questions 0032 tessa entered the room 0033 gregorsly: Yeah, what's the story with that phone? 0034 gregorsly: I can't remember why that was important 0035 susan entered the room 0036 macey: in 21 vanessa's mom gets very intense about her packing something 0037 guest-1574907 changed nickname to shinji 0038 macey: and in 25 vanessa's shown holding it 0039 gregorsly: Oh snap 0040 macey: so presumably it is that phone 0041 gregorsly: I wish I had 25 in front of me so I could check that 0042 macey: it's when she's telling the other truants her plan 0043 gregorsly: Awesome, thanks 0044 guest-1574901 changed nickname to tessa 0045 tessa: HI 0046 macey: TESSA 0047 soddingwankers entered the room 0048 macey: TESSA HOW ARE YOU HOLDING UP 0049 tessa: I'M SURVIVIN' 0050 krystle: heya tessa 0051 macey: oh nick just posted the spotify playlist for this arc 0052 joe_eisma entered the room 0053 gregorsly: There's a spotify playlist for the series? 0054 julia: I'm confused about casey and georgina should i be as confused as i am 0055 macey: spoti.fi/15NcoYz 0056 guest-1574916 changed nickname to soddingwankers 0057 macey: nick does one for every arc!! 0058 soddingwankers: hello dears! 0059 macey: EM HELLO 0060 francy entered the room 0061 guest-1574958 changed nickname to francy 0062 soddingwankers: macey! 0063 krystle: yeah joe has been posting those lists for awhile 0064 soddingwankers: you beautiful! 0065 gregorsly: Julia, my reading was that Georgina is still Georgina, but Casey is running around 0066 gregorsly: disguised as her 0067 upguntha entered the room 0068 krystle: also joe has a master list on spotify of all the songs 0069 guest-1574973 changed nickname to upguntha 0070 krystle: I agree with gregorsly 0071 macey: yeah i think hodge specifically wanted casey to be georgina to confuse people 0072 julia: okay this is what I was thinking as well but I wasn't sure 0073 macey: i think we have to take into account that this is all hodge's plan 0074 gregorsly: The big clue was that scene where Jun saw Abraham talking to Georgina 0075 krystle: yup 0076 upguntha: heyoooooo 0077 gregorsly: And now we know that wasn't Georgina 0078 macey: yeah it was CASEY 0079 macey: speaking of abe his kissy face is probably my new favorite panel 0080 haley: yeah that was the one where i was like oooh that 0081 gregorsly: That's why that line in 25 about Georgina taking two years to find Abraham is important 0082 haley: also hi i'm new 0083 tessa: hi haley! 0084 gregorsly: Hi Haley, me too 0085 macey: HELLO NEW FRIEND!! 0086 soddingwankers: hi haley! 0087 macey: NEW FRIENDS 0088 soddingwankers: WELCOME 0089 tessa: hi gregorsly! 0090 soddingwankers: yess i'm blue hurray 0091 tessa: we love you already 0092 vicky: hello everyone 0093 francy: HI HALEY 0094 haley: hi! 0095 gregorsly: But yeah so how is it that Laura's plan appears to help the truants 0096 gregorsly: That's what's so confusing 0097 gregorsly: Is she double crossing Father and the Academy? 0098 krystle: lmao that scene was my favorite too with abe and casey, macey 0099 gregorsly: Because that's sure as hell what it looks like 0100 upguntha: I don't hink she's helping anyone but herself 0101 haley: "what's that saying about apples and trees?" favorite line deifnitely 0102 macey: i think lara is working for both herself and her father 0103 upguntha: turning the kids against Georgin and Abraham 0104 alexander_hemsley entered the room 0105 gregorsly: upguntha, good point 0106 tessa: everyone is the same color, this is confusing 0107 macey: she wants the headmaster to win but she also wants herself to win 0108 gregorsly: Man there are a whole lot of agendas in this 0109 macey: i've seen a few of these songs on kid loki playlists....is nick a jim fan 0110 krystle: all i think of os the apple tree and casey waiting under it 0111 upguntha: is there a way to chage colors 0112 guest-1574925 changed nickname to joe_eisma 0113 gregorsly: But yeah, dude, as a season premiere, this was the best issue for awhile 0114 gregorsly: A big reveal, some questions answered 0115 krystle: lot of different people holding apples throughout the series tho 0116 tessa: hi joe! 0117 macey: guntha go up to the little screw thing 0118 macey: and then app settings 0119 upguntha: Joeeeee 0120 macey: HI JOE 0121 gregorsly: Whoah hey it's Joe Eisma 0122 joe_eisma: hello 0123 macey: joe this issue was greaaaat 0124 gregorsly: Dude great issue 0125 macey: alex said he wouldn't be able to make it so pass it on that his colors were also great 0126 soddingwankers: hey joe!! 0127 joe_eisma: thanks! 0128 krystle: heya joe 0129 francy: yeah it was wonderful, good work 0130 soddingwankers: you made casey a BABE 0131 tessa: MAJORLY 0132 gregorsly: I loved that cold open, with all the attention to detail on the server 0133 macey: implying casey wasn't already a babe wow 0134 gregorsly: I was hooked from page one of this thing 0135 joe_eisma: haha! 0136 upguntha: Another great issue 0137 tessa: the first page was amazing 0138 joe_eisma: i was actually telling someone about casey the other day 0139 francy: she evolved into the biggest babe 0140 krystle: so first order of business we need the reciepe to that dish on page 1 0141 joe_eisma: since she's an adult in this issue, i definitely ramped up her babe factor 0142 macey: hodge ruined her blonde locks, though 0143 macey: curse hodge and her mysterious plans!! 0144 gregorsly: Oh dude hella clue, yo 0145 joe_eisma: haha krystle--i'll see if i can find it. nick sent that to me 0146 gregorsly: You're saying that she's not 16 when she has this conversation 0147 gregorsly: So this isn't immediatley after she went back in time ... 0148 macey: oooh yes is that confirmation she is aging 0149 francy: when he was flirting with her i was like "Well i guess this means ike was not lying" 0150 guest-1575090 entered the room 0151 krystle: lmao nice 0152 joe_eisma: oh no, she's 19 in the first part of issue 26 0153 upguntha: nope 3 yrs passed 0154 macey: AH YES we were wondering, tessa and i 0155 soddingwankers: ooooh we get an age, too 0156 soddingwankers: sweet 0157 guest-1575090 left the room 0158 macey: because when she comes back in 25 she looks 16 0159 soddingwankers: I yelled a lot during this one 0160 macey: so we thought she might be hopping around in time 0161 susan: hello friends 0162 soddingwankers: tessa can attest to that 0163 haley: oh wow i was wondeirng about the aging 0164 soddingwankers: HELLO DEARY 0165 upguntha: I was a little confused at first I thought Ab was a pedo for a second 0166 tessa: emily yelled a LOT 0167 susan: crap how do i change my name 0168 francy: I DID TOO 0169 tessa: so did i, haha 0170 krystle: and if anyone had any question casey wasn't a bamf i think there is no room to doubt it 0171 krystle: now 0172 joe_eisma: hahaha upguntha 0173 francy: i am not sure how anyone could ever doubt it 0174 joe_eisma: he definitely had an 'ike' moment with casey 0175 shinji changed nickname to susan 0176 gregorsly: That was some great storytelling, up through the reveal ... just great decompressed stuff 0177 susan: yee 0178 upguntha: PS not alooed to read this book at work, me tgrowing my phone and tantrum at 9 am not cool 0179 guest-1575126 entered the room 0180 krystle: totally related thats for sure lol 0181 krystle: oh god lol 0182 joe_eisma: here's the recipe for the scallops nick sent as reference 0183 joe_eisma: http 0184 gregorsly: Hahah 0185 macey: you can tell abe is ike's dad when he's not around kids 0186 gregorsly: Nice 0187 francy: ooh 0188 macey: OH MAN KRYSTLE MAKE THAT FOR YOUR COSPLAY 0189 upguntha: lmao 0190 krystle: i love how i made that a joke but there really is a reciepe 0191 julia: I apologize 0192 krystle: lmao 0193 macey: julie i don't know either 0194 joe_eisma: thanks gregorsly! 0195 francy: well wasn't ike like, yeah abe totes had affairs and stuff at his funeral? at first i was 0196 macey: *julia. i must miss julie!! 0197 tessa: emily, can we make those? 0198 krystle: i dont know if they let you bring in food to c2e2 0199 francy: like "is it joking" but now i'm like hmmm 0200 guest-1575126 left the room 0201 upguntha: That's a younger Casey 0202 soddingwankers: tessa 0203 gregorsly: Sooo ... when she's pointing that gun at that woman with a ponytaili... 0204 gregorsly: Is the woman with the ponytail hunter's doctor? 0205 soddingwankers: but i will probably not eat them as i dislike scallops 0206 upguntha: oyesss 0207 joe_eisma: yup, hunter's doctor 0208 gregorsly: The one who was looking at brain scans? 0209 gregorsly: Rad 0210 haley: thats awesome i did not recognize her 0211 joe_eisma: see? we DO give answers. sometimes. 0212 soddingwankers: Joe, I hope everything is well for your family 0213 macey: i enjoyed that miss richmond cameo. she's also adorable 0214 joe_eisma: thanks! they're doing much better 0215 upguntha: right before another can of questions 0216 gregorsly: Hmm ... how about the ponytailed, bearded doctor ... he looks like the one we saw with Jad 0217 soddingwankers: Good to hear! 0218 krystle: too bad i dont have time or money to buy a black wig and glasses 0219 joe_eisma: my mom's lost cat has just been found 0220 gregorsly: *Jade 0221 soddingwankers: Awwwww 0222 upguntha: yayyyy for kittie 0223 soddingwankers: guys, i have been tossing around a theory 0224 joe_eisma: we haven't seen that bearded doctor before 0225 gregorsly: Nod 0226 gregorsly: Got it 0227 julia: bring it on emily 0228 macey: awww yay for the cat! i'm happy they were found 0229 soddingwankers: that might be totally cracky, but it'll amuse joe if i'm wrong 0230 krystle: i could come out and take pictures as casey then change into daramount in the bathroom 0231 krystle: then >.> 0232 upguntha: You mean Baltar 0233 nick entered the room 0234 krystle: that would be the best cosplay 0235 guest-1575183 changed nickname to nick 0236 soddingwankers: I think that Casey was in the hospital the same time as Ike, when they were born 0237 tessa: hey nick! 0238 joe_eisma: haha you should totally do that 0239 macey: i was gonna say the doctor looks like andrew haha 0240 macey: but i didn't think it was him 0241 soddingwankers: And that she's either daramount's twin or abraham's kid 0242 macey: i'm just eager for more future people 0243 soddingwankers: or both. 0244 tessa: i like the twin theory 0245 krystle: i cant wait to see what happened to everyone that we already know >.< 0246 soddingwankers: also hello nick! 0247 krystle: heya nick 0248 tessa: expand on that, emily 0249 haley: twin? 0250 tessa: your thoughts are good 0251 susan: yea i'm confused 0252 gregorsly: Let's see ... how about the bar scene and the guy with the recorder? 0253 nick: hey all 0254 macey: NICK i'm listening to this playlist now and i've seen so many of these songs on 0255 gregorsly: Is that Ike's blackmail scene? 0256 upguntha: the man with the "plan" 0257 macey: kid loki playlists. of all things. do you like journey into mystery 0258 gregorsly: Nick! Great art, btw 0259 hansel_moreno entered the room 0260 guest-1575216 entered the room 0261 upguntha: I wish Alex had a playlist 0262 nick: ha, i did love JiM, but never saw the playlist 0263 guest-1575216 left the room 0264 soddingwankers: sorry!! 0265 joe_eisma: alex's playlist would be nothing but anti-tree songs 0266 guest-1575213 changed nickname to hansel_moreno 0267 soddingwankers: i'm also cooking 0268 macey: not kieron's playlist i mean- fan playlists. it's very ironic 0269 upguntha: lol 0270 macey: alex's playlist would be about burning forests yes 0271 wompercats entered the room 0272 soddingwankers: I think there's no way it's a cincidence that Daramount and Casey look that similar 0273 krystle: hahaha 0274 upguntha: So Nick did I miss the title for vol5? 0275 guest-1575234 changed nickname to wompercats 0276 soddingwankers: And it's been bugging me that Daramount has, for the most part, not been covered in scars 0277 nick: TESTS 0278 soddingwankers: which may be a separate issue 0279 soddingwankers: but 0280 guest-1575042 changed nickname to alexander_hemsley 0281 vicky: at the beginning of 25 0282 macey: TESTS HRM anything to do with jade's theory on this all being a test? 0283 gregorsly: Yeah, soddingwankers, somebody pointed out that she's unharmed by all these explosions 0284 vicky: is abe talking to daramount of casey 0285 gregorsly: Going all the way back to issue 0286 gregorsly: 1 0287 soddingwankers: Yepyep 0288 francy: oh i just noticed that one kid in the background is wearing a mcr shirt 0289 vicky: since it seems like caseys the one who blew it all up??? 0290 soddingwankers: but she was also sliced up by the headmaster 0291 vicky: or* 0292 upguntha: ah ok thanks 0293 alexander_hemsley: How old was casey suppose to be in issue 25? 0294 gregorsly: Joe said 19 0295 macey: alexander we've all asked that.... 0296 joe_eisma: haha good catch francy 0297 julia: I thought 19 at the beginning of 26 0298 macey: no casey's 19 in the first scene of 26 0299 joe_eisma: i'm a fan of gerard's 0300 macey: however old she is in 25 is a big mystery 0301 francy: were you sad too at the news of the breakup joe 0302 gregorsly: Hm 0303 nick: end of 25 she's 16 0304 julia: she looks younger... 0305 julia: okay 0306 macey: NICK..... 0307 macey: THAT JUST MAKES IT MORE CONFUSING 0308 nick: start of 26, she's 19 0309 gregorsly: Oh god my brain 0310 macey: (or does it) 0311 soddingwankers: Anyway i think the hospital scene is significant, and it wouldn't surprise me if casey was 0312 tessa: macey and i were talking about how time travel affects someone's aging 0313 upguntha: 2 diff versions of Casey just like Jade 0314 soddingwankers: switched at birth to her "parents" 0315 krystle: and end of 26 shes 14? 0316 gregorsly: When we finally hear the explanation our head is going to explode, isn't it 0317 nick: that will get a little easier to handle by the end of 27, I think 0318 gregorsly: collective heads, head? 0319 susan: emily how would you explain the age difference between daramount and casey then? 0320 macey: time travel, susan 0321 macey: get with the comic 0322 susan: yea but whennnnn 0323 tessa: i want to know if casey was aware of this when she went to mga 0324 tessa: because 0325 macey: this is morning glories. WHEN does not matter! WHY is what matters! 0326 nick: i'll give you all the same disclaimers I gave Matt 0327 newuser9238 entered the room 0328 tessa: she did not go "MAN daramount looks just like my old teacher!" 0329 guest-1575321 changed nickname to newuser9238 0330 nick: casey is not daramount 0331 tessa: AUGH 0332 tessa: okay 0333 wompercats left the room 0334 wigler entered the room 0335 gregorsly: Ike's not Abarham, is he? 0336 nick: those scenes after the makeover but before Casey's first day of school are not chronologic 0337 nick: al 0338 alexander_hemsley: Nick, when is the oversized hardcover coming out? 0339 guest-1575333 changed nickname to wigler 0340 nick: nor should you consider them to all pre-date the classroom scene 0341 susan: right 0342 nick: August 0343 soddingwankers: nick, thanks 0344 gregorsly: i can't think of another series where the creators handle fan questions on a monthly basis 0345 susan: whooo 0346 vicky left the room 0347 upguntha: why must you do this to us 0348 newuser9238 left the room 0349 tessa: so are we assuming when daramount introduces casey to the school 0350 nick: those are my freebies 0351 soddingwankers: i haven't been, so far; i feel like it's a mess of time travel 0352 tessa: it's not just casey talking to herself? 0353 vicky entered the room 0354 guest-1575354 changed nickname to vicky 0355 soddingwankers: tessa, yeah 0356 francy: ty nick! 0357 tessa: that helps 0358 soddingwankers: i think that's Real Daramount 0359 upguntha: I can't believe that they put up with me 0360 nick: it is not, no. two different people, I promise 0361 soddingwankers: and sometimes, probably outside the school, there is Caseymount messing stuff up 0362 tessa: this boggles my brain 0363 nick: I'm being clear on that just because I put an undue burden on Joe haha 0364 soddingwankers: like talking to abraham and stuff 0365 upguntha: Will the real Daramount please stand up 0366 gregorsly: I feel like there are some more answers in that long flashback seqeunce 0367 soddingwankers: awww haha niiiiiick 0368 joe_eisma: haha 0369 joe_eisma: i specifically put daramount's hair down in the next scene i drew of her because of this 0370 macey: YES now that nick and joe are here we should discuss abe and his creepy crush 0371 gregorsly: So ... did Casey poison Ike's blackmailer/ 0372 upguntha: is she pretending to be Daramount 0373 gregorsly: ? 0374 krystle: i think if we re-read all the daramount parts we will be able to figure out which is 0375 krystle: which 0376 wigler: Does real Daramount really look like Daramount? Or should we be wondering if Daramount's 0377 wigler: wearing a disguise too? 0378 nick: abe's moves are my favorite scene of this one 0379 krystle: lmao yes 0380 macey: eye color should be the giveaway. casey's are blue, georgina's are bright green 0381 macey: abe's kissy face is my new favorite panel tbh 0382 upguntha: yes greg 0383 tessa: but! lara knows about all this. but it feels like she should be a little worried about h 0384 tessa: er sister 0385 gregorsly: K cool, just double checking 0386 upguntha: she wants Ike to get into the scholl so that the cave scene can happen 0387 soddingwankers: Question that might be too spoilery 0388 gregorsly: No such thing, soddingwankers 0389 vickyy entered the room 0390 guest-1575384 changed nickname to vicky1 0391 susan: hi vicky 0392 soddingwankers: is there a connection between Caseymount's chess scene and Ike's crazy homeless chess man? 0393 vickyy: ugh tiny chat 0394 vickyy: why am i vicky1 0395 gregorsly: What was Ike's crazy homeless chess man? 0396 nick: @upguntha if that's the case, how much blame does Casey get for everything 0397 macey: you mean the old dude, right emily? 0398 soddingwankers: yeah 0399 upguntha: EVERYTHINGGGGGGGGG 0400 susan: i can't imagine chess being in here twice would be a coincidence 0401 krystle: remember the new character joe showed us a month or so back as a sneak peak 0402 upguntha: she can't help herself 0403 krystle: thats who she is playing 0404 susan: yea valerie 0405 macey: well we should blame hodge even more than casey! she planned it! 0406 vicky1 changed nickname to vickyy 0407 gregorsly: Krystle, where was that? 0408 krystle: i have to look that up but i think its this tamara chick 0409 susan: who wound up not being named valerie 0410 macey: isabel, yeah 0411 susan: no it was isabel 0412 krystle: on tumblr somewhere 0413 krystle: oh okay 0414 gregorsly: Man, I should have all the issues with me for this conversation 0415 tessa: hodge definitely felt better informed than casey 0416 krystle: i have only just read the issue once through and had to eat dinner and rush over here 0417 krystle: but i just remember that chess picture clip 0418 krystle: ill find it 0419 upguntha: Is the Casey cheating thing a ref to the young Daramount Hodge scenr 0420 macey: it's remarkable casey never got tired of following hodge's plans it seems 0421 tessa: (my roommate just saw me pull out the issue and went "oh my GOD, AGAIN?") 0422 susan: tessa pls 0423 nick: haha were we gonna call her valerie? I can't remember 0424 macey: your roommate needs to be converted to mg 0425 macey: NO susan had a dream where her name was valerie. 0426 macey: funny story that 0427 tessa: she says she'll read it if i start watching sports 0428 joe_eisma: haha 0429 tessa: we'll see 0430 nick: ahhh whew 0431 susan: nick i dream about your comic sometimes 0432 alexander_hemsley: Nick, did Casey E-1 have miss clarkson as a teacher? 0433 susan: don't worry about it 0434 shinerbrownies entered the room 0435 tessa: hahahah susan 0436 nick: According to 016 she did 0437 guest-1575432 changed nickname to shinerbrownies 0438 macey: YEAH apparently casey became her own favorite teacher 0439 gregorsly: Oh snap 0440 macey: i can't imagine how tripped out casey-as-clarkson must feel 0441 joe_eisma: hahaha shinerbrownies 0442 susan: clarkson probably dealt with this isabel chick for her 0443 shinerbrownies: yo 0444 upguntha: She's prob became her own fav teacher, narcasism can not be trustest 0445 gregorsly: Any theories on what she blew up? 0446 gregorsly: we see a lot of Casey in the desert 0447 gregorsly: Casey eyeing land and water 0448 macey: well it looked like the base where she grew up 0449 susan: i assumed it was abe's camp 0450 susan: jk 0451 vickyy left the room 0452 macey: but WHY WOULD SHE BLOW THAT UP 0453 susan: i don't know 0454 vickyy entered the room 0455 guest-1575465 changed nickname to vickyy 0456 krystle: http 0457 krystle: oh its daramount 0458 gregorsly: I can't shake the theory that Abe is Ike, even though there's evidence to the contrary 0459 joe_eisma: nope! 0460 susan: caseymount 0461 macey: my friend is all over an "abe is ike" theory 0462 joe_eisma: haha i had to crop that pic JUST SO 0463 gregorsly: Oh I konow what I've been thinking about 0464 soddingwankers: nick and joe when this comic is over are we gonna know what happened 0465 nick: heh 0466 krystle: yeah sorry thats what i meant a "daramount" 0467 gregorsly: is Jade's future the same one the students were teleported to during Woodrun 0468 upguntha: @maCCEY Shrinessss 0469 gregorsly: ? 0470 krystle: i just thought maybe it was the person she was playing 0471 krystle: but it wasnt 0472 macey: UPGUNTHA 0473 gregorsly: Or did Jade travel there? 0474 krystle: bad memory -__ 0475 nick: @gregorsly 027 0476 upguntha: it was an Irina Joke 0477 macey: oh well i always like to talk about irina 0478 macey: no joke 0479 susan: macey she wasn't even in this issue 0480 macey: it's kind of a problem. 0481 macey: UPGUNTHA'S FAULT SUSAN 0482 krystle: lol macey is gonna marry irina 0483 tessa: yeah well NO ONE was in this issue 0484 upguntha: If the school considered monastary the camps can be shrines 0485 vickyy left the room 0486 vickyy entered the room 0487 guest-1575492 changed nickname to vickyy 0488 susan: poor vicky 0489 upguntha: That trollop needs to be put away still not over what she did to Zoe 0490 vickyy left the room 0491 tessa: there are so many characters i am dying to see 0492 macey: yes i'd marry irina in heartbeart have you seen that babe 0493 vickyy entered the room 0494 guest-1575495 changed nickname to vickyy 0495 tessa: but we got casey 0496 tessa: so 0497 hansel_moreno: These hypothesis are so crazy, you are all giving me a headache. 0498 soddingwankers: So tessa is happy 0499 vickyy: GUURR 0500 tessa: very happy 0501 krystle: scallop reciepes, casey older! as daramount, abe, EXPLOSIONS, death, lots of fun stuff 0502 macey: tessa this was like your ideal issue 0503 francy: pats tessa 0504 tessa: it WAS 0505 tessa: i was in LOVE 0506 tessa: i just want to see akiko and stuff 0507 krystle: <3 casey's return 0508 tessa: but this issue felt like it was made for me SO it's all chill 0509 gregorsly: I liked how stripped down and focused this issue was 0510 upguntha: Akiko death became of her 0511 macey: watch as we don't get an update on akiko for like 10 more issues 0512 nick: awkiko 0513 gregorsly: it was good to slow down and focus on one twist 0514 gregorsly: And get some answers 0515 macey: nick you really like tormenting us with akiko 0516 krystle: and the conclusion of what happened with ike 0517 nick: @macey well... 0518 nick: maybe not 10 0519 tessa: it's excruciating 0520 macey: BUT AWHILE? 0521 vickyy: oh no 0522 tessa: augh 0523 krystle: jade jumped in front of ike and resurrects/heals herself 0524 upguntha: So did Daramount burn down the camp or was it Casey 0525 krystle: whoever it was HIGH FIVE to them 0526 nick: @upguntha daramount 0527 soddingwankers: Oooohh wow nick that's almost like an answer, yay! 0528 krystle: more like a hopefully before this year! 0529 soddingwankers: P.S. if you were to do character-centric issues for everyone i would not mind 0530 krystle: ends* 0531 soddingwankers: ~guillaume~~ 0532 gregorsly: I'm starting to think morning glories is in a closed timeline 0533 macey: yes i would be okay with an entire half-season of character issues 0534 nick: @soddingwankers next arc 0535 haley: oh seconded! 0536 macey: i LOVE character issues 0537 krystle: yeah i loved those central to each character issues 0538 macey: REALLY? GREAT 0539 francy: issue dedicated to his eyebrows 0540 vickyy: i know who i want a character issue of 0541 susan: ian 0542 gregorsly: Despite this change in time stuff it feels like everything we see is already on one line 0543 upguntha: PAMELLLAAAAA yayy 0544 krystle: PAMELA 0545 krystle: yaaaaaay 0546 vickyy: shh susan its a secret 0547 francy: watch ian's issue be nothing but him making faces 0548 susan: no one knows vicky's love for ian 0549 soddingwankers: REALLY OH HURRAY THANK YOU NICK 0550 macey: ian's issue will be reaction images 0551 upguntha: lol 0552 joe_eisma: ian's issue is him finally visiting a dentist 0553 alexander_hemsley: will we be seeing any more day to day school stuff? like classes and such? o 0554 tessa: hahahahah 0555 julia: oh sweetie 0556 vickyy: omg joe 0557 francy: ffkjfd 0558 francy: re 0559 tessa: i want a megan issue 0560 upguntha: So can we all say that Richmond helpeed Caseymount to get her daughter back 0561 francy: kinda like the truants can't 0562 tessa: and a pamela issue 0563 nick: yeah, once TESTS is done (029), all character issues for a while 0564 tessa: really? 0565 tessa: SCORE 0566 soddingwankers: ohhh my god that's so awesome 0567 macey: please give me a megan issue, yes 0568 tessa: also man we are really in need of an irina issue, hoenstly 0569 nick: there will be a pamela issue, but I don't know when yet 0570 tessa: *honestly 0571 macey: tuna issue is just him praying the whole time 0572 francy: omg 0573 francy: pamela 0574 julia: wait whoa what 0575 tessa: eeeeee pamela 0576 vickyy: wooo! 0577 macey: pamela issue is her stabbing everyone 0578 shinerbrownies: daramount issue? 0579 francy: pamela should be a double issue 0580 gregorsly left the room 0581 upguntha: it;s gonna be how pamela always wins woodrun 0582 macey: pamela needs a TRIPLE issue 0583 haley: wasnt that zoes issue 0584 gregorsly entered the room 0585 guest-1575567 entered the room 0586 guest-1575564 changed nickname to gregorsly 0587 julia: zoe issues x2 /claws at face 0588 tessa: aaaa 0589 tessa: seconded 0590 tessa: although she already had one 0591 francy: zoe can have more i don't care 0592 francy: cries quietly 0593 macey: i'm honestly convinced pamela is gonna win woodrun 0594 upguntha: cries with you 0595 julia: it's fine no characters have died right 0596 macey: they'll be rounding up the kids and pamela will show up, oblivious, with every flag 0597 julia: single tear 0598 tessa: everyone else will be dead by then anyway 0599 krystle: i think they sort of cancelled woodrun 0600 guest-1575567 left the room 0601 krystle: when they couldnt find the students >.> 0602 tessa: booo 0603 tessa: i insist upon a winner 0604 tessa: even if we decide who won 0605 krystle: but she would totally win! if it wasnt ruined! 0606 upguntha: that's how the book ends with her Oblivious and asking if she won woodrun 0607 julia: OMG 0608 krystle: well zoey would have if she didnt go psycho on everyone 0609 macey: everyone is dead, the academy is on fire 0610 krystle: bates motel was giving me some zoey feels 0611 vicky left the room 0612 macey: pamela walks around asking if she won woodrun 0613 julia: actually the perfect ending 0614 francy: the final battle would have been zoe and pamela and it would have been glorious 0615 haley: actually all of the plot is just pamelas machinations to win woodrun 0616 susan: "all my stuff is burned??!?" 0617 bio entered the room 0618 julia: blessss 0619 julia: howard comes up in the background 0620 krystle: haha nice zoe vs pamela for the trophey 0621 julia: is howard alive 0622 guest-1575591 changed nickname to bio 0623 susan: howard wins woodrun 0624 macey: you know even if we get irina and tuna issues i will not be satisfied until we get 0625 macey: a david issue 0626 susan: just steals the crown right from her 0627 tessa: YES 0628 tessa: david issue 0629 francy: DAVID YES 0630 haley: YESSS 0631 macey: just david's daily life. stalking around. being lonely. 0632 tessa: i am in dire need 0633 macey: killing some dudes. playing with the goats. 0634 upguntha: Who's watching Defiance 0635 julia: I think that would actually be the most heartbreaking issue 0636 macey: just a normal david day 0637 bio left the room 0638 krystle: i watched the first episode 0639 francy: well maybe we'd get to find out what was his deal with zoe if he had an issue 0640 francy: i hope 0641 francy: i wish 0642 vickyy left the room 0643 gregorsly: Yeah, I'd like to know about David 0644 julia: How many issues is MG planned to be total? 0645 gregorsly: Also more about issue 25's twits 0646 tessa: can we have a david and zoe joint issue 0647 gregorsly: *twist 0648 susan: 100-125 0649 krystle: yes we would like to know everything about everyone but patience.... years of patience lol 0650 julia: thanks 0651 macey: like even more than the "who is david" question i want to know 0652 macey: what is david's daily life 0653 krystle: thats all we got 0654 gregorsly: Maybe the question is WHAT is David 0655 macey: does he HAVE a daily life 0656 upguntha: David is Casey after sex change 0657 gregorsly: Was David the product of that cylinder experiment that killed those scientists? 0658 krystle: x.x 0659 upguntha: Casey is everyone 0660 julia: David is the soul of Morning Glories academy 0661 gregorsly: Come to think of it we haven't seen the cylinder for awhile 0662 macey: speaking of the cylinder we haven't seen JULIE in awhile 0663 gregorsly: Yeah macey 0664 macey: i'm getting restless about her, 6 is one of my favorites 0665 krystle: he was a prior sacrifice at the monstary known as morning glories years and years ago 0666 joe_eisma: i put her on my cover! 0667 upguntha: @Joe was Daramount not mad when you drew the you lost the children sequence in 25 0668 tessa: I have to go do financial aid things 0669 tessa: but I will return! 0670 gregorsly: I've been wondering if Jade+Julie's future is the same time the glories were sent to 0671 corymays entered the room 0672 tessa: see you guys in a bit 0673 gregorsly: during woodrun 0674 tessa left the room 0675 macey: JOE YOU PUT AMANDA AND CHAD ON THE COVER.... 0676 macey: AND THEY'RE 0677 macey: REALLY DEAD 0678 macey: bye tessa!! 0679 krystle: lloooool 0680 guest-1575627 changed nickname to corymays 0681 susan: but tessa! 0682 susan: 8bye 0683 susan: **bye 0684 joe_eisma: you mean the shot where gribbs is yelling at her, upguntha? 0685 upguntha: yup 0686 guest-1575633 entered the room 0687 haley left the room 0688 joe_eisma: haha well it's a who's who of people we saw this season, macey 0689 guest-1575633 left the room 0690 susan: also maggie 0691 joe_eisma: she was tired of being yelled at 0692 krystle: so 0693 macey: haha yes that is true. i am still restless, i want her to grace us with her presence again 0694 shinerbrownies: that cover was missing someone awesome 0695 upguntha: oh ok I was confused on wheter or not she was smirking 0696 krystle: i think i need to make a poll on the variant issues next month 0697 joe_eisma: haha beard teacher has to be written into more scenes, matt 0698 vicky entered the room 0699 krystle: i freaking cant choose -_- 0700 guest-1575648 changed nickname to vicky 0701 macey: matt what class would beard teacher teach, for future reference 0702 vicky: tinychat ._. 0703 shinerbrownies: study hall 0704 susan: we're rooting for you vicky 0705 macey: WHY DIDNT I THINK OF THAT 0706 joe_eisma: OHHHHHHH 0707 susan: mic drop 0708 joe_eisma: that was in my mordecai and rigby voice, matt 0709 vicky: thanks susan 0710 alexander_hemsley: How many people are going to C2E2 ? 0711 shinerbrownies: YAYUH 0712 joe_eisma: me! 0713 nick: me 0714 upguntha: not me 0715 alexander_hemsley: ya i know firday night 7 0716 krystle: *raises hand* 0717 nick: spotlight panel on friday, 7-8 0718 nick: probly lot of mgs talk 0719 krystle: yaaaay 0720 macey: EXCITING 0721 upguntha: I should hijack that I bet Nick would love me forever 0722 upguntha: lol 0723 alexander_hemsley: shouldn't you know that o.O its your panel 0724 macey: who else has listened to the study hall podcasts? those things were amazing this time 0725 krystle: im so glad the train and shuttles are running all night so ill be able to make the panel 0726 krystle: i ahvent listened to the new one 0727 shinerbrownies: thank you macey 0728 nick: i know, i was like, everyone's gonna be drunk by then dudes 0729 gregorsly: All right, good talking guys ... I'm gonna read Study Hall 0730 susan: i haven't yet because school 0731 vicky: ah yeah i havent yet either 0732 gregorsly left the room 0733 macey: they have a lot of good info! nick's original plan for ian was my favorite bit 0734 vicky: but 8 HOURS WOW GUYS 0735 soddingwankers left the room 0736 joe_eisma: haha poor matt 0737 soddingwankers entered the room 0738 guest-1575678 changed nickname to soddingwankers 0739 joe_eisma: he thought we could do each issue in a half hour 0740 krystle: hahahahaha thats funny 0741 nick: that was ADORABLE 0742 krystle: kids 0743 joe_eisma: then skype started to hate us 0744 joe_eisma: good times 0745 upguntha: he triess that's why we love him 0746 joe_eisma: haha 0747 macey: good job matt, you done good 0748 shinerbrownies: i think it was an hour and a half into the session, where we were still talking about 20 0749 upguntha: are you rthe only one doing the Study halls now 0750 shinerbrownies: thats when i knew it wouldn't work out 0751 shinerbrownies: yup, just me 0752 upguntha: what happened to Crit 0753 krystle: thats too bad 0754 shinerbrownies: too much else he had to do, we just couldn't sync our schedules up 0755 upguntha: ahhh ok 0756 nick: crit became even more of a twitter phenom during the boston stuff 0757 krystle: well keep up the good work regardless 0758 macey: awww =( 0759 shinerbrownies: crit was nominated for, like, most famous student at his school a year ago, haha 0760 nick: he was better than every network that whole night 0761 krystle: i wont be able to make the chats on weds anymore -_- softball starts next week wed 0762 krystle: and thrus nights 0763 krystle: so ill just have to get my fix from study hall 0764 shinerbrownies: he's the one who woke me up to tell me about what was happening thatn ight 0765 macey: oh NOOO KRYSTLE 0766 upguntha: that is what theyy invented sidelines for 0767 guest-1575729 entered the room 0768 macey: now actually there is something i should bring up in here 0769 krystle: it will only be for like i dunno 3 months? so 3 issues 0770 macey: we all know the saturday after next is may 4th, right? 0771 krystle: OH YES YES 0772 francy: yyyy 0773 susan: free comic book day \o/ 0774 krystle: i wanted to talk about that tooooo 0775 krystle: MAY 4th is MGA DAY AND FREE COMIC DAAAY 0776 macey: because i talked with a bunch of other people and we were thinking 0777 macey: how do you guys like the idea of making the 28th-4th like a mg week 0778 hansel_moreno left the room 0779 krystle: i thought that was crazy 0780 nick: i am all for that 0781 julia: awww yeah 0782 macey: where we just make a ton of graphics and write a ton of things 0783 francy: oh i am all for that 0784 vicky: yeeaahhh omg 0785 joe_eisma: do it! 0786 krystle: thats in 4 daaaaaaaays 0787 francy: busts out photoshop 0788 macey: and then we have to do some sort of chat party on the 4th it's a given 0789 krystle: well i will have casey cosplay to share 0790 julia: \o/ 0791 krystle: yes agreed 0792 upguntha: if only i could draw 0793 vicky left the room 0794 vicky entered the room 0795 guest-1575768 changed nickname to vicky 0796 francy: pats vicky.... 0797 macey: POOR VICKY THOUGH I'M SO SORRY VICKY 0798 krystle: if only i could do anything lol im more of a physical being, not so much creative or 0799 upguntha: that's ol i'll make more motivation posters 0800 vicky: cries thanks guys 0801 krystle: artistic 0802 cornflakepizza entered the room 0803 francy: i'll make terrible things in photoshop to make up for you krystle ok 0804 guest-1575780 changed nickname to cornflakepizza 0805 macey: LIAM 0806 vicky left the room 0807 vicky entered the room 0808 guest-1575786 changed nickname to vicky 0809 francy: an ian photoset with one direction lyrics all over it 0810 vicky: omfg 0811 vicky: please 0812 francy: it'll be dedicated to you 0813 krystle: thank youuuu the best i had was fairy godmother older! jade >.> 0814 macey: i'd make photosets of ian faces as a job if i could 0815 krystle: and we all know what alex did to that 0816 macey: does anybody hate ian. no of course not he's so lovable 0817 guest-1573263 left the room 0818 alexander_hemsley left the room 0819 susan left the room 0820 wigler left the room 0821 macey left the room 0822 shinerbrownies left the room 0823 cornflakepizza left the room 0824 corymays left the room 0825 joe_eisma left the room 0826 francy left the room 0827 julia left the room 0828 krystle left the room 0829 vicky left the room 0830 nick left the room 0831 guest-1575729 left the room 0832 upguntha left the room 0833 soddingwankers left the room 0834 carmen left the room 0835 macey1 entered the room 0836 guest-1575813 entered the room 0837 dannydantali0n entered the room 0838 guest-1575792 entered the room 0839 vicky entered the room 0840 cornflakepizza entered the room 0841 tessa entered the room 0842 soddingwankers entered the room 0843 corymays entered the room 0844 shinerbrownies entered the room 0845 wigler entered the room 0846 nick entered the room 0847 alexander_hemsley entered the room 0848 upguntha entered the room 0849 francy entered the room 0850 joe_eisma entered the room 0851 susan entered the room 0852 carmen entered the room 0853 krystle entered the room 0854 macey entered the room 0855 julia entered the room 0856 guest-1573263 entered the room 0857 nick: he's not in a field he's in a lab, upguntha 0858 shinerbrownies: it's because he's a cylon 0859 macey1: oh MAN I just missed like two minutes 0860 upguntha: ughhhhhhh' 0861 macey1: what are we talkin about 0862 joe_eisma: haha i NAILED that likeness! 0863 joe_eisma: 0864 upguntha: what kind of lab 0865 krystle: the doctor in the issue 0866 nick: yeah, that is totally reffed for Balthar-ness 0867 macey1: ah yes. i thought he was andrew for a second but remembered he has a full beard 0868 nick: my bsg-rewatch made it mandatory 0869 krystle: noh-varr bwhaha sorry he was funny in young avengers today 0870 macey1: NOHVARR................... 0871 krystle: norman 0872 joe_eisma: okay, i've got to go pack for chicago. thanks for reading today, folks! 0873 upguntha: @joe have you benn watching the new Eva movie 0874 joe_eisma: nick, krystle and whoever else, i'll see ya in chicago 0875 krystle: see ya friday joe 0876 francy: thank you joe for the lovely issue 0877 joe_eisma: upguntha--not yet! 0878 krystle: night! 0879 macey1: see you joe! HAVE FUN MAN 0880 julia: bye Joe! 0881 upguntha: bye Joe 0882 vicky: bye joe!!! 0883 nick: see you soon brother 0884 joe_eisma: bye! 0885 shinerbrownies: l8r d00d 0886 susan: did someone say eva 0887 upguntha: I have to pack to but you don't see me leaving lol 0888 krystle: lol 0889 upguntha: me no want to go to Jersey 0890 nick: upguntha are you gonna be there? 0891 caleb_bollenbacher: crap, I thought this was at 8 0892 macey1: i made susan watch eva and since her life has been a spiraling pit 0893 upguntha: sadly nope 0894 krystle: i have to do a lot of things but ill wait til like thrusday night probably 1 or 2am 0895 macey1: a pit into shinji ikari feelings. 0896 julia: oops I gotta go, bye all! 0897 upguntha: I have training for work 0898 francy: byeee 0899 macey1: bye julia!! 0900 tessa1: am i tessa1 0901 tessa1: yes 0902 susan: bye julia! 0903 tessa1: ew 0904 vicky: bye julia!! 0905 tessa1: bye julia! 0906 cornflakepizza: bye! 0907 krystle: bye julia 0908 krystle: tessa version 1.0 0909 upguntha: I think you've had enough of upguntha from nycc 0910 soddingwankers: oh my gosh i missed so many goodbyes 0911 caleb_bollenbacher: bye julia! hi everyone else! (is this thing still going?) 0912 susan: yep! 0913 macey1: YES caleb we're going for two more hours! 0914 soddingwankers: help i'm making chili and i have no idea what i am doing 0915 nick: yep 0916 francy: yeah we still have a while 0917 krystle: yes helllo 0918 susan: it's 8 0919 susan: well right now it's 9 0920 macey1: on a completely different note, how cute is miss richmond 0921 krystle: so 0922 caleb_bollenbacher: thank goodness! in that case 0923 krystle: this apple and trees talk 0924 nick: thanks 0925 krystle: is there some sort of phrase i have never heard before i should know 0926 caleb_bollenbacher: i handed out my extras to people and it was very satisfying hearing "I need to catch up" 0927 macey1: "the apple doesn't fall far from the tree" krystle, i assume 0928 susan: "the apple doesn't fall far from the tree" 0929 nick: yep 0930 krystle: oh god 0931 nick: we now know where Ike gets his player moves 0932 macey1: we need more abraham without him dadding 0933 krystle: yeah ill brb i need to reread again once wasnt enough 0934 upguntha: Is there a way for me to order a signed copy of Vol 4 0935 macey1: because previously he's just been in Pernament Dad Mode 0936 caleb_bollenbacher: I dunno, in MG it seems like the tree maybe doesn't fall far from the apple 0937 susan: that's not an mgs phrase though 0938 upguntha: eisma always alludes me 0939 caleb_bollenbacher: SPACE TIME CONTINUUM 0940 susan: it's like an idiom 0941 susan: or w/e 0942 nick: we're figuring out if we're doing NYCC 0943 nick: no word yet, but hopefully 0944 macey1: nycc would be EXCITING 0945 tessa1: ooooooh 0946 shinerbrownies: oh yeah 0947 tessa1: that's close 0948 caleb_bollenbacher: the NYCC in the fall? I might be getting a press pass for that! 0949 shinerbrownies: i need to do that thing 0950 caleb_bollenbacher: *crosses fingers* 0951 vicky: OOhhh hopefully 0952 caleb_bollenbacher: that would be...the coolest 0953 krystle: yeah okay now i feel like a moron 0954 macey1: awww you are not a moron 0955 macey1: its just that this comic is very COMPLEX 0956 upguntha: That image party was funn 0957 krystle: today has been a very bad day lol but all this makes it better 0958 caleb_bollenbacher: MG fandom loves you, krystle! 0959 krystle: apple and tree comment was probably the most duh moment ive had in this comic and didnt 0960 krystle: pick up on @@; 0961 krystle: forgive me 0962 macey1: soooooo does anybody have any theories to bounce off here? 0963 krystle: and was casey drunk there 0964 bjornalexs: this issue was a head scratcher...and by far, the best ending of any single issue to date 0965 caleb_bollenbacher: I have to rethink my theories after finding that casey is NOT daramount after all 0966 krystle: hahaha shes all red int he cheeks and she was drinking some vino 0967 upguntha: I'm gonna make a side story for Baltarr 0968 francy: krystle i didn't pick up on it either it's okay 0969 soddingwankers: nick!! 0970 nick: yeah, i can't wait to get to c2e2 and the 1st q will be is she daramount 0971 nick: i'm sure of that 0972 soddingwankers: If Casey is 19 and drinking wine does that mean that scene is in Europe?? 0973 soddingwankers: because that is an interesting thing if so 0974 haley: hodge gave her an over 21 id remember 0975 macey1: hodge said she changed her id to say she was 21 in #16 0976 krystle: thanks francy -_-;;; its so blatent i think thats why it threw me off lol everything is 0977 krystle: ususallly so complex 0978 macey1: because apparently hodge is all for underage drinking 0979 haley: hodge loves to party 0980 dylan: Hey nick, sorry if this q has already been asked but what issue is Mrs. Clarkson in previo 0981 nick: yep, we covered our tracks there #pre-planning 0982 dylan: previously* 0983 dylan: ? 0984 soddingwankers: mmm okay thanks guys 0985 macey1: clarkson got mentioned in 16 but 0986 dylan: I'll change my color so I'm not encroaching 0987 upguntha: Are there more defactors from the academy with mini camps 0988 macey1: i don't think she appeared AS clarkson before now 0989 krystle: well when abe is talking to baby ike 0990 cornflakepizza: Oh gosh, so Casey's 19 at the beginning? That's good to know. 0991 nick: 08, 016, 018 0992 krystle: he gets a call 0993 caleb_bollenbacher: ok so she's 19 in this issue...and usually....how old? just wanna be sure 0994 upguntha: or does Abe have many camps 0995 dylan: awesome thanks! 0996 macey1: she's 19 at the beginning 0997 cornflakepizza: I was side-eyeing Abraham a little... 0998 macey1: i think by the end she's 27ish 0999 krystle: and has to go so maybe it was to see casey 1000 francy: she's normally 16 in the series along with the other kids 1001 cornflakepizza: but now I feel better about that. 1002 caleb_bollenbacher: ok that's what I thought 1003 tdaniel: wait does Casey being Ms. Clarkson mean she can't be Daramount also? 1004 nick: yep, round 27 at the end there 1005 caleb_bollenbacher: loved he whole "my son is six" bit lol 1006 macey1: OH MAN that means casey knows abraham is ike's dad and such by this issue 1007 caleb_bollenbacher: my theory is that Hunter grows up to be Daramount 1008 caleb_bollenbacher: calling it 1009 krystle: what really throws me for a loop 1010 macey1: wonder if she ran into baby ike 1011 krystle: is that abe doesnt know about the time travel of casey.... 1012 nick: nope, they are not the same, ever. I promise 1013 krystle: or so it seems 1014 krystle: saying well my son is 6 1015 caleb_bollenbacher: do we know for SURE that Ike's mom is Ike's mom? 1016 caleb_bollenbacher: hunter ISN'T Daramount? you're confirming? 1017 upguntha: i think Casey destroyed one of Abe's facilty......maybe Ike helped 1018 krystle: oh boy... 1019 macey1: ah are we just going to ignore the mention of benjamin again? 1020 susan: jess~~! 1021 caleb_bollenbacher: in issue 100 we find out that Mystique is everyone actually 1022 jess: guys hlep IM SO FUCKING CONFUSED 1023 macey1: we didn't learn anything new, but still 1024 jess: but what a good issue 1025 nick: benjamin popping up more and more 1026 francy: oooh yeah 1027 macey1: eventually ben will be on every page 1028 dylan: what's the connection between ike, hunter and casey in the page with each of them? 1029 vicky: hi jess!! 1030 caleb_bollenbacher: yeah, i'm intrigued to see the heirarchy there 1031 caleb_bollenbacher: this issue kinda turned some of that on its head for me 1032 bjornalexs: Benjamin Linus, I think 1033 krystle: thats just a restart of season 2 1034 liam entered the room 1035 krystle: er start* 1036 guest-1576008 changed nickname to liam 1037 krystle: and the reminder to say your goodbyes 1038 macey1: still, the placement was odd 1039 macey1: haha now i'm worried for jade and junisao. you are important too kids 1040 dylan: (I can't change my color) 1041 tessa1 left the room 1042 krystle: forward slash color 1043 macey left the room 1044 macey1: no i'm still here 1045 macey1: tinychat.... 1046 liam: hi yes sorry i'm late 1047 krystle: hi liam 1048 tessa: hey liam! 1049 krystle: we have 26 in the issue 26 chat >.> 1050 upguntha: it seems like Casey visited every Glory's past except for Zoe 1051 vicky left the room 1052 dylan: I don't know about that 1053 macey1: oh she could have visited a bit of zoe's we don't know about 1054 krystle: only time will tell bwahahahahaha 1055 nick: we didn't show any related to zoe? 1056 vicky entered the room 1057 nick: weird 1058 macey1: i'd like to think by the end of this we could pick out every panel in that sequence and 1059 guest-1576041 changed nickname to vicky 1060 krystle: i cant tell if you are trolling us nick lol 1061 macey1: say, "this is casey effecting glory/truant 1062 caleb_bollenbacher: i think that means something zoe-related is significant 1063 shinerbrownies: nick is always trolling 1064 macey1: we know she effected vanessa's, after all 1065 macey1: and jade's, and ike's.... 1066 macey1: and hunter's 1067 tessa: does this imply we get more zoe backstory in the future 1068 dylan: hey nick, do you choose to put MCR on that kids shirt? 1069 liam1 entered the room 1070 guest-1576053 changed nickname to liam1 1071 caleb_bollenbacher: question for nick 1072 nick: nope that was all joe 1073 caleb_bollenbacher: do you pick out all these names for specific purposes? or is some just happenstance? 1074 dylan: ah ok 1075 nick: but good choice 1076 dylan: yeah, excited for Killjoys 1077 dylan: VERY 1078 nick: little bit of both. some names are def. on purpose 1079 caleb_bollenbacher: i figured some, like Abraham obviously, were 1080 bjornalexs: Is Novikov self-consistency principle in effect, I wonder? 1081 susan: dagney is named after his grandma 1082 nick: true 1083 tessa: aww 1084 7788 entered the room 1085 shinerbrownies: georgina is nick's wife 1086 krystle: go on tell them who you named after your wife 1087 guest-1576065 changed nickname to 7788 1088 krystle: lol 1089 dylan left the room 1090 guest-1575972 left the room 1091 guest-1576074 entered the room 1092 dylan entered the room 1093 macey1: nick i have a silly question because i like dogs 1094 guest-1576080 changed nickname to dylan 1095 macey1: is that dog in 25 a particular dog or just a dog because you needed a dog there 1096 tessa: (felicia day is on the tv screen and all i can think is SHE LIKES MORNING GLORIES) 1097 krystle: lol 1098 nick: yep, georgina is named after my wife 1099 nick: she loves that 1100 dylan: hahaha 1101 krystle: i love casey's expression when she looks in the mirror for the first time as daramount 1102 vicky: nice 1103 krystle: "you've got to be fucking kidding me" my exact response too casey 1104 caleb_bollenbacher: lol yes. that was rich! 1105 haley: why doesn't casey notice the similarity between ms clarkson and daramount? 1106 haley: like issue 1 16 year old casey 1107 krystle: i think its like ike 1108 caleb_bollenbacher: cuz she doesn't know daramount then 1109 macey1: i was gonna say, if i was casey i'd consider it odd 1110 krystle: where he killed his dad 1111 krystle: but is all gapped about it 1112 nick: @bjornalexs good question, but it wouldn't quite solve everything, would it? 1113 jess: but that was high school right? 1114 upguntha: When will we have an issue like 10 again 1115 krystle: with all the time dravel 1116 guest-1576074 left the room 1117 krystle: travel* 1118 francy left the room 1119 caleb_bollenbacher: also cuz it's MGA...probably mind stuff at work 1120 jess: like, au high school 1121 shinerbrownies: casey's "you've got to be kidding me" could also be her realizing she's her favorite teach 1122 krystle: lol... 1123 krystle: but do you know what i mean 1124 tessa: hey 1125 krystle: shes already done these things 1126 vicky left the room 1127 vicky entered the room 1128 guest-1576119 changed nickname to vicky 1129 tessa: could isabel be the girl who shows up in ike's hallucination? 1130 tessa: "so we created our own gods" girl 1131 susan: i thought that was macey's face 1132 susan: *faVE 1133 macey1: that's alicia tessa.... 1134 susan: alicia 1135 nick: @upguntha lot more like that one coming 1136 krystle: oh yeah totally i think so 1137 tessa: AH okay never mind 1138 macey1: alicia's a cutie, how could you forget her!! 1139 upguntha: happy dance happy dance 1140 susan: because she has like 3 lines 1141 upguntha: yes gluton for punishment 1142 shinerbrownies: when are we getting MGA prom 1143 tessa: I'm sorry! my brain is messed up due allergies! horrible memory. 1144 nick: that'd be big, right? 1145 macey1: I STILL CAN'T WAIT FOR PROM 1146 tessa: yes 1147 vicky: oof, allergy season, i feel ya 1148 shinerbrownies: i can't wait to see who is pam's date 1149 macey1: it'll be shipping mixed with copious murder 1150 nick: don't worry by 75 none of us will remember anything 1151 upguntha: meeeee 1152 nick: including me 1153 krystle: lol 1154 tessa: very comforting, nick 1155 shinerbrownies: by 75, mgash will just be "ugh, i dont even know anymore" and then links to old posts 1156 upguntha: I'll be str8 for Pamela 1157 macey1: pamela will obviously be dating everyone. they were all too scared to say no 1158 krystle: im sure you have a secret timeline somewhere 1159 nick: i do NOT 1160 krystle: all mapped out 1161 nick: Matt's timeline is the only one I have on paper haha 1162 haley left the room 1163 nick: it's all in my head 1164 macey1: nick that's INSANE 1165 krystle: oh man we are doomed 1166 upguntha: ahhh duhhh he's making it up as he goes along 1167 tessa: how on EARTH do you handle that 1168 vicky: how do you keep track of it all what 1169 tessa: well done 1170 nick: we've only had one mistake in 25 issues, by one year 1171 macey1: that is brilliant 1172 tessa: very impressive 1173 krystle: was that the number hoopla hunter was suppose to spew out last issue? 1174 vicky: i can only assume then youre constantly thinking about mg, nothing else 1175 liam1 left the room 1176 krystle: lol you havent read bedlam then 1177 susan: other than his 12 other books he's writing hahah 1178 sam entered the room 1179 nick: 024, the picture, Hisao is there a year earlier than he should be 1180 vicky: theyre all mg aus 1181 caleb_bollenbacher: I feel like Prom at MGA would end up being Carrie...with more blood and stuff 1182 francy entered the room 1183 macey1: hisao obviously time traveled 1184 krystle: ah okay thanks nick 1185 macey1: (im kidding) 1186 guest-1576176 changed nickname to francy 1187 guest-1576173 changed nickname to sam 1188 nick: but we can no-prize it by Abraham just remembering wrong when he wrote it 1189 macey1: wow abraham better shape up on your dad skills 1190 francy: wrote what i missed things 1191 macey1: how does he keep all his kids straight there's like fifty 1192 susan: abe was drunk 1193 upguntha: Nick would you ever write a book set in outer space 1194 nick: Yes. I got an idea there, one of these days hopefully 1195 caleb_bollenbacher: Space Prom Academy 1196 caleb_bollenbacher: PLEASE 1197 upguntha: 1198 bjornalexs: What was Gaius Baltar doing in issue 26? 1199 nick: heh 1200 macey1: when we get live action mg can we please get all these cameo actors 1201 nick: keep an eye on that one 1202 dylan: hey nick, I'll be at c2e2 is there any possibility I can get an interview? I work for... 1203 dylan: pastemagazine 1204 krystle: was that really who the doc was 1205 upguntha: I love paster 1206 nick: sometimes I definitely put them in with that hope, for sure 1207 dylan: (sorry this is possibly the easiest way to ask 1208 dylan: _ 1209 nick: @dylan definitely 1210 dylan: oh man awesome! 1211 nick: maybe grab me after the friday panel? 1212 dylan: great! 1213 macey1: nick what's your single favorite cameo joe has done 1214 dylan: (now I'm going to read everything again) 1215 krystle: i also saw a hunter s thompson 1216 nick: kenny fucking powers 1217 nick: it's way too distracting, but I love it 1218 macey1: all i know about eastbound and down is ben wyatt is in it, so 1219 7788 left the room 1220 upguntha: PS the last line of Infinite Vacation always gets me 1221 cornflakepizza left the room 1222 shinerbrownies: i'm surprised joe hasn't put you and him and alex and rodin and tim and johnny in the book 1223 liam left the room 1224 vicky: ahh okay i gotta skat, bye everyone <3 1225 francy: bye vickyyyy 1226 vicky left the room 1227 tdaniel: yeah - joe sucks! 1228 newuser7646 entered the room 1229 guest-1576233 changed nickname to newuser7646 1230 newuser7646 left the room 1231 macey1: byyyye vicky 1232 shinerbrownies: tim! i didn't even see you in here! 1233 macey1: ALSO TIM WHEN DID YOU GET HERE 1234 caleb_bollenbacher: does joe do all the cameos at his discretion or do you put any of those in the script? 1235 susan: bye vicky! 1236 nick: haha, i would die the worst death 1237 tdaniel: lurking- I asked a Casey/Daramount/Clarkson question...a ways back. 1238 nick: most are all him, I love it 1239 macey1: why didn't we realize it was you....... 1240 krystle: i wish we asked about it when joe was still here 1241 macey1: that was super lame of us 1242 krystle: and yeah hi tim 1243 krystle: bunch of jerks here 1244 tdaniel: I don't know. So, because Casey is Clarkson, does that prove she can't be Daramount also? 1245 nick: heh heh 1246 krystle: so did anyone elses hurt hurt when caseys dad said him and her mom would be there for her 1247 krystle: heart* 1248 nick: tim getting the early start on the rest of my life 1249 francy: okay i should go to i need to do homework 1250 shinerbrownies: tim, lets do a regular audio mga podcast where we try and prove casey = daramount 1251 nick: dan is father of every year 1252 francy: night everyone! 1253 macey1: dan's like an unnaturally good dad 1254 macey1: bye francy! 1255 krystle: he needs a mug to tell him so 1256 francy left the room 1257 krystle: aw bye francy 1258 nick: which makes a bit in 27 more awesome, i promise 1259 newuser7646 entered the room 1260 guest-1576290 changed nickname to newuser7646 1261 newuser7646 left the room 1262 macey1: OOOH REALLY 1263 krystle: awesome as in tragic then okay 1264 nick: heh 1265 nick: so what do you all think is gonna happen in 027? 1266 caleb_bollenbacher: I think someone died in the room with Ike 1267 caleb_bollenbacher: or at least lots of blood 1268 alexander_hemsley: casey is going to find body doubles for her parents and save them 1269 krystle: i dont think we are going to find that out for a couple issues 1270 caleb_bollenbacher: Casey is going to make out with Hunter...to save the future? 1271 krystle: i think we are going to get more of the continuation of whats going on in the freshman 1272 krystle: casey and the furture time travel caseymount 1273 tdaniel: We see where Zoe went when she 'died'?Totally wild guess everyone I have not special info 1274 dylan: Probably a return to the tower of babel to put the timeline back! 1275 susan: yeaa 1276 macey1: 27's gonna pick off where 25 left off plus some more caseymount stuff 1277 krystle: then feed back in to see her get back to the rpesent with the glories 1278 caleb_bollenbacher: oh frick....Zoe is totally in the Red Room, isn't she? 1279 macey1: just a giant mashup of things happening 1280 nick: soooo... is there a page from 025 in everyone's 026? 1281 susan: 27 is double, right? 1282 macey1: yes there is nick! 1283 caleb_bollenbacher: i think seriously there's gonna be a reset, like WoodRun basically didn't happen 1284 susan: yea 1285 upguntha: Casey will Kill one adult 1286 nick: sooo-- that is a mistake 1287 bjornalexs: I think Irina "time traveled" away right when the shot went off. Streaks in the sky... 1288 krystle: looks like she killed a handful in 26 lol 1289 susan: =o 1290 macey1: yeah she did! casey's a murdererrrrrrrr 1291 dylan: oh man! 1292 macey1: OH NO NICK...... 1293 sam left the room 1294 dylan: what was supposed to be there 1295 macey1: but that explains....a lot 1296 susan: wait that page isn't supposed to be there? 1297 nick: it's fine, but blergh 1298 shinerbrownies: waitwaitwait 1299 shinerbrownies: you're telling me i tried to "figure that out" 1300 shinerbrownies: for nothing? 1301 upguntha: lmao 1302 upguntha: oh matt 1303 susan: was it supposed to be blank? 1304 krystle: so printing error? 1305 nick: is it in the print version? or just digital? 1306 macey1: it's gonna be okay, matt, sit down and drink some reese's cocoa or whatever 1307 dylan: i have the print and it's there 1308 susan: print 1309 upguntha: It was supposed to proove how Casey = Daramount 1310 macey1: i just have digital but it's there too 1311 tdaniel: wait - it works though! 1312 krystle: loooool 1313 dylan: i'm on the edge of my couch nick! what was supposed to be there? 1314 krystle: we were all just talking about that 1315 upguntha: Ike killing ABE 1316 susan: i just glazed over it i'm actually laughing?? 1317 susan: "ohh this again hmm" 1318 caleb_bollenbacher: which page is a mistake? the one at the very beginning? 1319 krystle: i made all this excuses for it too 1320 krystle: these* 1321 macey1: nick we all thought it was intentional so 1322 tdaniel: don't make me go into the server and sneak that page on the net Nick... 1323 macey1: you can PRETEND it is 1324 krystle: tell us 1325 susan: how did it even wind up there i'm so confused 1326 krystle: you know you want to 1327 krystle: you know whats sort of eerie 1328 susan: cool guys don't look at explosions.mp3 1329 krystle: isabel and casey look a lot like georgina and hodge younger.... 1330 nick: yeah, not only that, you're actually MISSING a page 1331 macey1: ohhhh SHIT 1332 upguntha: WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 1333 nick: so yeah, my night is a bit ruined now 1334 guest entered the room 1335 shinerbrownies: let me post it on MC, nick. I want these sweet hits. 1336 macey1: ohhh no nick oh no 1337 caleb_bollenbacher: oh nooooooooooo 1338 nohvarr: poor nick of spencer 1339 guest-1576401 changed nickname to guest 1340 krystle: and did anyone back track to the conversation with hodge and daramount about cheating 1341 macey1: it's okay nick we still love this issue it is okay 1342 krystle: i know someone said something 1343 caleb_bollenbacher: WAS IT THE PAGE WITH ALL THE ANSWERS???? 1344 krystle: noh varrr LMAO 1345 jess left the room 1346 krystle: most likely 1347 macey1: nick lock that page in a vault and auction it 1348 krystle: oh god lets cheer up nick 1349 guest left the room 1350 krystle: think of something faaaaast 1351 upguntha: That page is the prize for woodrun 1352 nick: we got very lucky in terms of what page it is, i'll say that. 1353 nick: you can live without it, amazingly 1354 upguntha: you can always fix it in digital version 1355 nick: but yeah... 1356 dylan: yeah it's probably just Casey and Abraham talking right? 1357 macey1: i didn't even notice anything seemed gone 1358 dylan: it might explain why they were fighting later on in the issue... 1359 dylan: not "just" 1360 nick: yeah, it's amazing luck that its the pages that it is 1361 tessa1 entered the room 1362 guest-1576425 changed nickname to tessa1 1363 dylan: that's still important 1364 krystle: thats good 1365 macey1: so think of it that way, nobody would know if you didn't say 1366 dylan: like every panel 1367 tessa left the room 1368 susan: it seems like it would have been conversation between casey and abe? or something 1369 susan: ohh someone said that oop 1370 susan: my apologize 1371 caleb_bollenbacher: maybe include it in the next one? "Previously...on Morning Glories..." 1372 wigler left the room 1373 nick: yep, it was in fact 1374 krystle: have some fairy godmother jade to make everything all better 1375 krystle: http 1376 susan: =( 1377 krystle: i hear she grants wishes 1378 macey1: fairy godmother jade is alex's magnum opus 1379 macey1: he can't beat that 1380 shinerbrownies: its like joker said -- when you say one little page is missing, everyone loses their minds 1381 susan: no matter how many trees he colors 1382 krystle: haha is that what he said? 1383 macey1: it's what i've DECIDED 1384 macey1: and he seemed very proud of it 1385 bjornalexs: I say post the page to your twiitter 1386 krystle: haha i love you macey 1387 susan: someone at image is getting fired tonight oooooooo 1388 susan: i jest 1389 caleb_bollenbacher: i like bjornalexs' plan 1390 macey1: oh no everyone at image is so cool i want them to keep their jobs 1391 dylan: yeah post it to your twitter 1392 caleb_bollenbacher: same here! Image is THE BEST 1393 upguntha: I love the image ppl they're always cool at nycc 1394 krystle: http 1395 huntered entered the room 1396 tdaniel: Just downloaded and read it. I think we should post w/ your permission Nick. 1397 upguntha: OMG gansta 1398 guest-1576473 changed nickname to huntered 1399 krystle: thats what alex turned my fairygodmother jade into lol 1400 macey1: what does being huntered entail 1401 caleb_bollenbacher: if someone posts put a link where I can see it. It's in the digital version? 1402 macey1: do you turn blue and spout numbers 1403 krystle: crossing my fingers for the go on posting the page 1404 nick: tim, emailing you now 1405 tdaniel: Cool. 1406 huntered: i am totally clueless lol 1407 krystle: the definition of huntered should be something like "to lose all sense of time and 1408 krystle: direction with no clue to what is going on" 1409 nick: this is your behind the scenes look at the book 1410 nick: sigh 1411 krystle: aw itll be okay nick 1412 dylan: tim works for image 1413 macey1: awww nick it's super okay 1414 dylan: google you guys! 1415 tdaniel: I work for the creators. 1416 dylan: yeah it's fine 1417 upguntha: We still <3 you 1418 krystle: im glad our silly chat opened your eyes to it 1419 krystle: you could have gone a few more weeks without knowing 1420 tdaniel: Image central production staff work very hard, takes many people to produce a book... 1421 krystle: i can only imagine 1422 macey1: and you all do so well! 1423 shinerbrownies: tim is a man of the people 1424 macey1: i've never read a comic by image that wasn't magnificently put together 1425 tdaniel: stuff like this does happen sadly. The page is cool and has a great panel in it by Joe. 1426 krystle: yeah we cant thank and send you our love enough 1427 tdaniel: the sad part really is NO ONE is ever more disappointed than people that do produce it. 1428 tdaniel: Our readers are always super supportive and forgiving - this chat is a fine example 1429 shinerbrownies: if you guys like how MC looks, thank Tim. he's a huge part of that 1430 tessa entered the room 1431 guest-1576575 changed nickname to tessa 1432 susan: ohh yea \o/ 1433 krystle: high five 1434 tdaniel: Well - thanks for reading and letting me be a part of this for almost 3 years! 1435 jess entered the room 1436 guest-1576590 changed nickname to jess 1437 macey1: NOT A PROBLEM TIM you just make this better than it couldve been otherwise 1438 macey1: you're the raddest 1439 upguntha: Well love Tim and Enourmous 1440 tdaniel: So come on Nick - let's make some lemonade and let me share the link to the page! 1441 delima entered the room 1442 guest-1576605 changed nickname to delima 1443 nick: yeah, i'm fine with posting it in here for now 1444 tdaniel: Hey Enormous(thanks)! This is about Glories. Focus people! 1445 dylan: yes! 1446 nick: and we'll work to get it fixed for digital and the trade 1447 tdaniel: Alright, coming up in a moment. (No kidding Nick). 1448 macey1: RAD 1449 shinerbrownies: nick, cool with me posting it on MC in the Study Hall? 1450 dylan: yeah, sidenote, awesome job with getting the trade out this week w/ 25 1451 krystle: lol you guys are awesome 1452 macey1: nick you're the bomb! 1453 huntered1 entered the room 1454 guest-1576638 changed nickname to huntered1 1455 bjornalexs: getting popcorn ready 1456 nick: yep, Matt, go for it 1457 dylan: i buy the issues, but was still very impressed 1458 krystle: so chatroom how does it feel to be the first public to see the unseen page? 1459 shinerbrownies: cool, because i already have the post in edit mode 1460 macey1: it feels AMAZING 1461 upguntha: No one can have a sell then sell an issue for $1 1462 macey1: yeah i hope between the $1 issue and the comixology sale we get a lot of new people 1463 macey1: from this week and next 1464 krystle: i agree 1465 krystle: i put it on my facebook 1466 macey1: i was desperately trying to convert people yesterday with the sale 1467 krystle: and i never show my comic geekdom on there 1468 dylan: I converted my dad 1469 macey1: a dad convert....wonderful 1470 macey1: i pulled a bunch of my irl friends into it 1471 dylan: yeah same 1472 delima: i just bought the $1 issue and then literally bought all three trades so im a convert hehe 1473 macey1: WELL HELLO WELCOME 1474 guest-1576719 entered the room 1475 guest-1576719 left the room 1476 dylan: wow 1477 krystle: most of my friends who read comics moved away and got married so i have no one to talk to 1478 dylan: how much reading did you do today? 1479 delima: i read em backwards just for kicks hehe 1480 krystle: lol 1481 delima: like 3 then 2 then 1 1482 krystle: awesome 1483 tessa left the room 1484 tessa entered the room 1485 guest-1576728 changed nickname to tessa 1486 jess: then it makes even less sense hahaha 1487 guest-1576731 entered the room 1488 krystle: wb tessa 1489 upguntha: now buy 4 lol 1490 delima: i knowwwwwwww! 1491 guest-1576731 left the room 1492 delima: i meant 4 then 3 then 2 then 1 1493 macey1: yeah 4 is necessary!! 1494 delima: ive read em all 1495 macey1: ah good 1496 delima: crazy shit 1497 krystle: it probably makes just as much sense 1498 macey1: reading mg backwards sounds like a weirdly fun idea 1499 huntered1: bought the vol 1 TPB, left it on my counter for two weeks and picked it up 2 days ago... 1500 tessa1 left the room 1501 huntered1: its awesome 1502 delima: i read em backwards on purpose cuz i knew it was lost-ish 1503 delima: so i wanted to see what that would be like 1504 krystle: so plese tell 1505 atomw left the room 1506 delima: well its all pretty new 1507 tdaniel: Okay, sorry that took a minute. Server being weird...I have a page for you. 1508 delima: ok i dont wanna interrupt if theres a new page coming...ill wait 1509 tdaniel: http 1510 macey1: thank you tim!! 1511 tdaniel: There you go! Joe did a beautiful job on that last panel. 1512 shinerbrownies: hmmmm 1513 dylan: on bated breathwhat the fuck! 1514 shinerbrownies: kiev 1515 upguntha: AHHHHHHHH 1516 macey1: >kiev 1517 shinerbrownies: ukraine 1518 dylan: she wants her/? 1519 shinerbrownies: irina? 1520 macey1: IRINA..... 1521 upguntha: thanks Tim 1522 macey1: that explains a lot actually 1523 macey1: if casey gave abraham the names 1524 bjornalexs: Nice, that really helps 1525 krystle: thanks tim! 1526 krystle: thanks Nick! 1527 dylan: yeah 1528 dylan: that's a huge deal 1529 bjornalexs: How did Casey know Irina? 1530 delima: that was cool 1531 macey1: via hodge i assume 1532 tdaniel: My pleasure. Thanks again for reading. 1533 macey1: so the reason abe has the kids is because hodge sent casey to the past.... 1534 macey1: it's a time loop 1535 upguntha: Primerrrrrrr 1536 krystle: kiev is where zoe is? 1537 macey1: nah zoe's indian 1538 krystle: ah thats right 1539 macey1: kiev's in ukraine- must be irina 1540 shinerbrownies: zoe was dubai 1541 krystle: ah yes 1542 huntered1: somebody explain to me what this page is about? please don't let me die stupid 1543 krystle: shit 1544 krystle: that makes a lot of different 1545 bjornalexs: Looks like Abe is Casey's gopher 1546 krystle: HAHAHA sucker 1547 delima: so is hodge actually against the academy? 1548 macey1: haha yeah casey had him wrapped around her thumb 1549 upguntha: Kiev capital ofUkraine 1550 macey1: nah i think hodge's for both the acadey and herself 1551 delima: she did kill vanessa right 1552 macey1: *academy 1553 shinerbrownies: mumbai, not dubai 1554 shinerbrownies: my b 1555 macey1: yeah, apparently. though i'd hesitate to say vanessa is dead 1556 krystle: i dunno i think we havent got the whole story on her motives 1557 dylan: yeah no one's really dead 1558 delima: ok 1559 dylan: at least it seemed 1560 dylan: they just have their eyes opened 1561 krystle: vanessa hasnt jumped to the past to warn hodge yet 1562 dylan: except for Jun 1563 bjornalexs: Vanessa looked pretty dead with those open eyes 1564 dylan: he's probably dead 1565 dylan: being a sacrifice and all 1566 dylan: like, the real Jun 1567 upguntha: don't get me started on that one 1568 krystle: yeah that was pretty cleared up last issue 1569 krystle: akiko 1570 bjornalexs: Akiko may still be alive... 1571 krystle: wasnt 1572 macey1: akiko seems more like comatose to me 1573 krystle: and who knows what happened in BAM! panel of ike, jade, abe, and irina 1574 delima: but this page means casey gets abe to round up all the desert kids, or just truants? 1575 macey1: i'd think all the desert kids 1576 krystle: looks like traunts 1577 dylan: except Casey blew up the place right? 1578 dylan: was that explosion abe's camp? 1579 krystle: it could have been 1580 bjornalexs: Who know when that panel occurred 1581 delima: dude jun/hisao was the most confusing thing reading it backwards 1582 upguntha: lol 1583 krystle: that whole sequence was strange 1584 krystle: since she is talking to people from there after the ka boom 1585 macey1: that explosion seemed to be at the base she grew up at actually 1586 delima: like the army base? 1587 dylan: hmm 1588 krystle: her dads base? 1589 upguntha: Abraham had a number of facilities 1590 upguntha: Ike set dire to one ofthem 1591 krystle: Nick did say something about that for next issue 1592 macey1: yeah her dad's base 1593 krystle: that we would see him/ best dad comment 1594 dylan: well, it's gotta be significant that Casey time traveled to that base 1595 susan: macey why do you say it's her dad's base? 1596 dylan: because she probably didn't travel across land 1597 dylan: well, maybe she did 1598 dylan: but either way, that base is connected to MGA 1599 susan: macey 1600 caleb_bollenbacher: sorry, spaced out for a minute. was the missing page posted while I was internet asleep? 1601 dylan: http 1602 dylan: o 1603 dylan: not 1604 upguntha: yup 1605 dylan: that 1606 huntered left the room 1607 krystle: yes 1608 caleb_bollenbacher: where?? 1609 dylan: http 1610 krystle: http 1611 bjornalexs: Nick also tweeted it 1612 dylan: that 1613 upguntha: So Cassey is the reason the trollop killed Zoe 1614 susan: macey 1615 bjornalexs: Zoe was going to kill Hunter...maybe 1616 dylan: no way 1617 dylan: she'll try 1618 dylan: maybe 1619 macey1: yes susan 1620 susan: why do you think it's her dad's base? 1621 upguntha: she was opening his eyes 1622 macey1: because of the guys with army uniforms 1623 caleb_bollenbacher: i love you all. thanks 1624 dylan: is MGA underground? 1625 susan: but they look a lot like the uniforms of the adults at abraham's camp 1626 krystle: <3 1627 macey1: -oh wait looking at it again those aren't uniforms 1628 guest entered the room 1629 macey1: oh huh, they do, a bit 1630 susan: and the tower in the background 1631 guest-1576890 changed nickname to guest 1632 macey1: but why would casey do that? 1633 susan: looks an awful lot like one at abe's camp that we've seen 1634 susan: we don't know 1635 macey1: OH YEAH THEY HAVE 1636 macey1: THE BOOTS 1637 susan: she's doing stuff hodge told her to do so 1638 dylan: i can never tell if it's underground or not 1639 macey1: THE CAMP BOOTS. you're right it must be some facility of abe's 1640 susan: i mean supposedly 1641 caleb_bollenbacher: oooh, that page is sweet 1642 dylan: but if it is, the camp could be on top of it 1643 krystle: whos the bald guy below the explosion 1644 macey1: but dylan daramount said they spent time looking for abraham 1645 susan: underground has been a theory for some people 1646 krystle: yeah 1647 macey1: it wouldn't be hard to find him if it was right above mga 1648 dylan: no I mean her dad's camp is right above it 1649 rdouek left the room 1650 krystle: above mga 1651 dylan: if it's underground... 1652 krystle: yeah i hear you 1653 macey1: ooooh that could also be something 1654 macey1: maybe? maybe. 1655 krystle: it is a maybe 1656 krystle: good theory 1657 krystle: brb 1658 dylan: because why would she travel there? 1659 upguntha: You need a Stargate to get to the academy 1660 dylan: plus, Hodge travels right back down that series of tunnels back to MGA 1661 dylan: she doesn't seem to go far 1662 macey1: oh yeah the NUCLEAR TUNNELS 1663 macey1: what was up with that 1664 macey1: i don't think we've ever heavily discussed that 1665 upguntha: we don't know if those tunnels lead to the academy 1666 susan: hey friends i need to go shower and get in bed, bye \o/ 1667 susan left the room 1668 dylan: I thought they did 1669 dylan: because Hodge takes them there 1670 guest left the room 1671 macey1: byyye susan!! 1672 dylan: btw, do you guys do this every month? I just caught it on nick's twitter 1673 macey1: well hodge has those crazy time powers so who knows 1674 macey1: yeah, we do! for every new issue and midway until the next one 1675 macey1: we'll do one on may 4th i'm sure 1676 dylan: oh awesome 1677 dylan: have you guys found a good analysis of the entire series online? 1678 upguntha: it's a crafty trick by the one and only nick spencer 1679 dylan: i mean season 1? 1680 upguntha: Study Hall 1681 caleb_bollenbacher: i gotta head out and do some screenplay editing, but great talking to you all! 1682 caleb_bollenbacher: thanks for the secret page! 1683 caleb_bollenbacher: and Nick 1684 dylan: screenplay editing? 1685 macey1: bye caleb!! 1686 krystle: bye caleb 1687 krystle: study hall for sure 1688 dylan: rad dude 1689 macey1: and also dylan yeah, the multiversity study halls are amazing 1690 dylan: go do it 1691 krystle: not a run down of season 1 yet tho 1692 macey1: we'd be dead without them 1693 caleb_bollenbacher: @dylan, yeah, I gotta get ready to submit for Austin Film Festival 1694 caleb_bollenbacher: thanks! 1695 krystle: very dead lol 1696 dylan: really cool 1697 dylan: oh yeah? 1698 dylan: I'll check that out then 1699 shinerbrownies: dead? oh my 1700 dylan: because I've pretty much been subsisting on my wits 1701 caleb_bollenbacher: feel free to FB message me if you wanna chat writing stuff Dylan 1702 krystle: http 1703 krystle: i just listen, read the tag for everything there 1704 caleb_bollenbacher left the room 1705 dylan: yeah man 1706 macey1: yeah very much so we need a topic everyone likes to discuss 1707 macey1: usually we're still going strong now 1708 upguntha: Am i the only one excited for the Scott Forbes variant for 27 1709 krystle: oh i need to remember 1710 delima: what have people said about julie hayes? shes only been in one issue right? 1711 krystle: what issue is the young hodge and daramount in 1712 macey1: i miss julie very much 1713 macey1: krystle 1714 jess: i want julie back a lot! 1715 dylan: thanks krystle 1716 krystle: i need to draw some paralells 1717 delima: nobody has any idea about her right? 1718 krystle: you are welcome 1719 krystle: im excited for all variants @@; 1720 krystle: this could be big 1721 krystle: esp with mckelvie 1722 delima: except that she made the cylinder and works for jade? 1723 macey1: julie's interesting because we have her entire backstory 1724 tdaniel left the room 1725 soddingwankers: hello again darlings 1726 macey1: only missing a few details 1727 macey1: but she's been absent 1728 bjornalexs: the Pitarra variant is hilarious 1729 delima: yeah 1730 macey1: but yes, she made the cylinder, she works to future jade now 1731 krystle: wb darling 1732 macey1: *for 1733 delima: ok 1734 upguntha: I can use the irina action figure as a voodoo doll 1735 upguntha: lol 1736 krystle: omg i couldnt stop laughing at the pitarra variant 1737 krystle: the freaking mga backpack and lunchbox with matching canister 1738 macey1: irina with a matching backpack and lunchbox is the funniest idea 1739 macey1: innocent schoolgirl irina 1740 soddingwankers: but she totally would omg 1741 soddingwankers: if only because they're military issue 1742 macey1: she'd have so much fun with it 1743 krystle: lmao military issue for sure 1744 nick: sorry for bailing all 1745 tdaniel entered the room 1746 krystle: but yeah these variants could help us get more fans 1747 guest-1577055 changed nickname to tdaniel 1748 krystle: no worries nick 1749 upguntha: gnite have fun at c2e2 1750 macey1: no problem, nick!! 1751 huntered1: did casey and hodge only went back one day maybe? 1752 macey1: what do you mean huntered 1753 delima left the room 1754 huntered1: well 1755 huntered1: we assume they went back to maybe 1990s from 2013 right? 1756 macey1: yes we did. 13 years 1757 huntered1: hodge gets escorted back by a military guy back to academy entrance 1758 nick left the room 1759 huntered1: and we re back when we were introduced to hodge in the very first place 1760 huntered1: so this means a) the PE might be 13 years ago 1761 macey1: OH you think that 1762 huntered1: or b) hodge does another time travel when she enters academy area 1763 macey1: mga itself is in the past? 1764 huntered1: yes 1765 huntered1: or maybe not in time at all 1766 macey1: that's actually very plausible 1767 macey1: i can definetely see that, yeah 1768 bjornalexs: with ancient ruins on the campus, it's plausible 1769 macey1: i remember matt suggested once that mga is out of reality itself 1770 bjornalexs: and shadowy caves... 1771 tdaniel left the room 1772 macey1: that's why it has the tower of babel, plato's cave, etc 1773 macey1: it's its own thing 1774 nohvarr left the room 1775 huntered1: maybe this explains why the parents dont remember their kids 1776 huntered1: because they havent been born yet 1777 krystle: this yeah yeah yeahs song on the mix I have been listening to all month and its on the 1778 krystle: tests mg mix @@; 1779 huntered1: no wait 1780 krystle: makes me uncomforable 1781 huntered1: they have 1782 macey1: tests is an interesting title for an arc isn't it 1783 macey1: who and what is being tested 1784 krystle: yes 1785 krystle: i like it 1786 upguntha: she prob called cell phone numbers 1787 krystle: i dont want a lost ending 1788 krystle: ill flip 1789 macey1: i'm sure mg will have an original enough ending 1790 krystle: no afterlifes or alternate realities 1791 krystle: crossing my fingers 1792 macey1: now alternate realities would work 1793 macey1: i've been pondering the idea of future jade's timeline being an alt. universe for awhile 1794 krystle: i feel like its just one huge curse 1795 krystle: and they are trying to break it 1796 bjornalexs: two timelines, tangent universe? 1797 krystle: so finally there is a better future 1798 krystle: even if it isnt for all our lovely truants and glories and teachers and parents etc 1799 bjornalexs: like Donnie Darrko 1800 macey1: i think we have the implication that the whole world is at stake in this comic 1801 krystle: yeah.... fuck one of my favorite movies lol 1802 krystle: maybe that was just in the back of my head 1803 krystle: but really i get that curse vibe 1804 macey1: so the better future must be for the whole world, even if only the people at mga know it 1805 krystle: going through all the many generations over thousands of years 1806 krystle: yeah 1807 krystle: im speaking completely broad about it 1808 jess left the room 1809 soddingwankers left the room 1810 krystle: because thinking of it in small sections and peoples intentions seem to be going in circle 1811 krystle: s for me lately 1812 soddingwankers entered the room 1813 krystle: oh god i scared everyone away 1814 guest-1577169 changed nickname to soddingwankers 1815 macey1: nah it's just the chat is weirdly slow tonight 1816 macey1: not sure why 1817 krystle: yeah 1818 macey1: okay a question then 1819 macey1: why do we think casey is 16 in 25 1820 soddingwankers left the room 1821 macey1: time shenanigans? something else? 1822 soddingwankers entered the room 1823 guest-1577187 changed nickname to soddingwankers 1824 soddingwankers: aaah i accidentally closed the atb 1825 soddingwankers: macey nick said she is 1826 soddingwankers: 16 in 25 and 19 at beginning of 26 1827 krystle: because of what hunter did 1828 krystle: it wasnt jade 1829 krystle: or the cave 1830 krystle: its a different travel 1831 soddingwankers left the room 1832 krystle: it brought her back the way she was when she left that day 1833 macey1: so you think what hunter did somehow...made her a teen again? 1834 upguntha: She can time travek more than once guys 1835 krystle: and when hodge told her she would have to wait a long time 1836 macey1: hmmm that's an odd thought 1837 krystle: 3 year skip later 1838 macey1: yes upguntha also has a point 1839 krystle: and bam 1840 macey1: casey's been shown to have similar powers to hodge before- with the 1841 macey1: mind control 1842 macey1: sooo could she also have a nonlinear timeline, like hodge? 1843 krystle: yeah but i dont think she can time travel 1844 krystle: well she can 1845 krystle: but its not her power 1846 krystle: she inspires and mind controls or whatever 1847 krystle: im getting a headache with the time travel 1848 huntered1: every time lol 1849 krystle: but its just my theory on why she came back at 16 1850 krystle: thats why she needed hunter to go with her to the cave originally too 1851 krystle: i have a feeling that had something to do with it 1852 krystle: and since it didnt work out that way 1853 krystle: now she came back 1854 upguntha: if she can pursuade anyone why didn't she get her way in issue 2 1855 macey1: ah yes we still don't know what would have happened if hunter did go with her 1856 krystle: and maybe she hasnt done all that daramount spy stuff yet 1857 krystle: and is going to go back to that timeline 1858 macey1: upguntha i'm thinking she could only do it after she time traveled 1859 krystle: i dunno so confusing 1860 macey1: like you can do that in the past, not your present/future 1861 krystle: ah yeah that could be 1862 macey1: so if hodge gave casey all the names for the camp kids 1863 krystle: i still have a feeling that with all the timelines 1864 macey1: and made her do all these things 1865 macey1: how much does hodge KNOW 1866 macey1: is there anything she DOESN'T know 1867 bjornalexs: One day this series will be looked at as the opus magnum of time travel 1868 krystle: a lot of the p[eople who time travel aka ike, vanessa, casey, are all going to get 1869 upguntha: maybe she used abe to get them in the basement 1870 krystle: confused at points like ike clearly already has 1871 krystle: where he hasnt done that yet 1872 macey1: i think there's something to ike in particular losing it though 1873 macey1: i mean- it's IKE, of all people 1874 krystle: yeah maybe 1875 bjornalexs left the room 1876 macey1: (cough i still think ike is david cough) 1877 krystle: but killing your father and not remembering it is sort of norman bates meets donnie darko 1878 macey1: well ike remembers killing abraham 1879 macey1: and he remembers what happened after 1880 macey1: but he doesn't quite know what was happening then 1881 krystle: ah yes okay 1882 huntered1: so abe was also somehow able to travel into the future 1883 macey1: yes 1884 dylan left the room 1885 macey1: we have to consider that in the very end abe has to end up dead on the office floor, though 1886 macey1: what the steps are to that point is the mystery 1887 julia entered the room 1888 krystle: yeah for unknown reasons 1889 guest-1577358 changed nickname to julia 1890 krystle: exactly 1891 huntered1: maybe he knew that he was gooing to get stabbed and die. it has to happen this way 1892 krystle: ugh i feel like i forget so much i start making my own stories in my mind with this comic 1893 macey1: abe did seem to know in advance ike would kill him yeah 1894 macey1: he has the knife and the will left out 1895 krystle: hence why he was so drunk out of his mind 1896 julia left the room 1897 krystle: Oh 1898 krystle: i think we will have a clear idea of who caseymount is 1899 macey1: YEAH actually taking that into account that scene is very painful 1900 macey1: hmmm. i think we do have the clear idea that she's casey 1901 macey1: but the full extent of her knowledge we don't know 1902 krystle: due to having a hood or something to cover her up 1903 krystle: and the way she talks of course 1904 krystle: just looking at 25 helps a bit 1905 macey1: yeah yeah she's definetely grown up! 1906 krystle: man 1907 krystle: headache comign on ten fold 1908 krystle: I DONT KNOW ANYTHING ANYMORE 1909 krystle: lol 1910 krystle: i was hoping to have really great talks with nick and joe about stuff at c2e2 1911 krystle: im just gonna be brain dead 1912 krystle: and like sign my comics 1913 krystle: okay bye 1914 huntered1: bye 1915 krystle: lol 1916 krystle: we have like 5 mins left right mace? 1917 macey1: YEAH we can just end now though if we want haha 1918 huntered1 left the room 1919 upguntha: gdnite 1920 krystle: night guys 1921 krystle: have fun its hockey time for me 1922 upguntha left the room 1923 krystle left the room [[Category:MG tinychats] Category:Chat Nick Category:Chat Joe